New Beginning
by orlydepp
Summary: Sirius is free.. how are the students of Hogwarts going to react when they see him show up suddenly and they stil think he's dangerous? Most of all.. who will be the bad guy.. who will backstab who now?
1. Part 1

NOTE:  
I do not plan on ever finishing this story. I don't have the same frame of mind that I had in 9th grade, so it would be impossible for me. But stay tunned for another HP fanfic by me hopefully. By the way.. being that I wrote this in 9th grade.. I've tried reading over it, but I don't have the patience. Please excuse any and all grammatical errors ^_^  
  
REVIEWS:  
I would really appreciate reviews ^_^ So just go ahead and review me, I don't care if it's good or bad!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Sirius stepped through the entrance of Hogwarts. He walked toward the Great Hall. Listening to Dumbledore tell everyone to eat, Sirius waited outside the door. When gleeful chatter was heard, Sirius opened the doors and walked into the hall. Everybody turned to see who it was and gasped. Some people started to scream. Harry looked up and was very shocked. He ran up to Sirius and gave him the greatest hug ever. Tears formed up in Sirius' eyes. He could finally go around without becoming his animangi form. When Harry let go, they both looked up to the staff table. There, Dumbledore was looking down upon them with a huge grin on his face and possibly a few tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"If I may please have your attention, I will explain this." Dumbledore said.  
  
All the students and teachers gave Dumbledore puzzled looks. All except Snape, for he had known about Sirius for awhile now.  
  
"As you all know, the man who has just entered is no one but Sirius Black. I ask you not to fear him because he is harmless. Everything you have heard, forget it. Sirius was wrongly accused, and by the looks of it, has been proven innocent. I hope you all wish him warm welcomes."  
  
With that, Dumbledore saw down and excited chatter buzzed through the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Sirius turned back together. Harry has a deeply puzzled look on his face, but nothing could hide how happy he was. Sirius was free, he could now see his godfather and not fear for him. Hermione and Ron ran over wearing the same expression that Harry was, yet they were both relieved too. All for of them had tears in their eyes. Sirius grabbed and hugged them all. When he let go, he started to explain what happened to allow him to be there.  
  
"I was so sick and tired of living in a cave begging for food and such. Then I started having these dreams about where Peter was, the place seemed vaguely familiar. I soon remembered where the place was. I decided that the only way I could be free was to go find Peter myself, so I did. That's why you haven't heard from me. At once I caught him. He was a very weak man. Voldemort has disposed of him since Harry had gotten free that last time they all met up. Once I caught him, I took him back to Azkaban. A thing I never wanted to do, I dread that place deeply. Officials there sent for Fudge to come. When he got there, how shocked he was. Poor old Peter was actually alive. They gave Peter truth potion and everything was revealed. Orders were made and the dementors gave that retched filth, Peter, the Kiss." Sirius told them  
  
When he looked up, he saw mock horror and amazement on Hermione, Harry, and Ron's faces. Sirius told them he was ok and everyone was relieved. They set off and walked to Dumbledore's office so all of them could talk about what happened. Dumbledore greeted them with the same wide smile as the one he had on in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello Sirius, glad you're free."  
  
"Hello, thanks, I had your help."  
  
"Oh no problem! You are welcome to stay here in Gryffindor tower if you please. Make yourself at home. I'm sure you will, considering you once went here."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, you're great."  
  
With that Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron left. They headed up to Gryffindor tower and Harry thought to himself. Now that Sirius was free, Harry could live with him and not have to worry about going back to the Dursley's once again. Sirius only thought of finally being able to be closer to his godson, Harry. Things lead off into a new beginning at that point. 


	2. Part 2

Sirius was in the Gryffindor common room by himself. All the students were in class. Sirius thought about how a month ago he first stepped into Hogwarts not as an animangi. It took a while for everyone to trust him, yet they soon did. People were always asking him what really happened and what he did. He always says he can't talk about it and walks off. Why were people so nosey? The students and teachers accepted him really fast though. Whenever he walked around the grounds somebody said hey to him. The only thing he looked forward to was watching his godson, Harry, playing Quiddich. Sirius mainly enjoyed his life now because he was allowed to be close to Harry, to watch out for him against Voldemort. Thankfully, nothing had been heard about Voldemort since what happened at the Triwizard Tournament. He just hoped nothing would be heard of Voldemort again.  
  
The common room suddenly became packed. Sirius figured that classes had ended for the day. Students were coming in, dropping off their books, and heading to the Great Hall. Sirius scanned the room for Harry but didn't see him. This worried him a bit. Harry would usually be in there by now. With a great rush, Professor McGonagall swept into the room. She motioned to Sirius and he went to her. Minerva told Sirius that something had happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius turned very pale and demanded to know what was the matter. Minerva said nothing and walked on, Sirius followed.  
  
They soon stepped into the hospital wing. On three beds were three bodies. The bodies were those of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Madame Pomfrey was hovering over the beds. She was giving all three some antidotes. McGonagall explained that Snape had but a poison in their cauldron. Snape had said that it was to test their antidotes. Yet, they weren't doing antidotes that day. McGonagall knew that Snape hated the three so she thought Snape did it on purpose. When she finished, she looked at Sirius, surprised by the relieved look on his face.  
  
"I had thought Voldemort killed him" he said.  
  
McGonagall grimaced at the name of Voldemort but she forced a smile and assured Sirius that Harry would be ok.  
  
In the meanwhile, Dumbledore took what happened into heavy consideration. He fired Snape three days later. His excuse was that no teacher should poison a student under any circumstance. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got out two days after that. They were praised from all the students. When they found at Snape had been fired they almost fainted right then and there. When Sirius saw Harry up, he ran up to Harry and gave Harry the biggest hug. Sirius started to cry and murmur over and over how glad he was that Harry was ok. Harry told Sirius over and over again not to worry.  
  
A few days later, Malfoy was becoming a big problem. Him and his gang kept making death faces and noises when Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed them. Ron had to remind himself not to use his wand, it was broken yet again and he did not want to belch slugs. Hermione had to tell herself not to get carried away and hit Malfoy again. Harry just didn't seem to notice it at all. All he ever thought about was why Snape did that. Harry knew Snape hated him. Snape acted like he wanted to kill Harry. It just seems like he would of never actually tried it. Was there a way that something happened to Snape like what happened to Moody? Harry didn't think so, his scar hadn't hurt at all. After the accident Ron started to act strangely. He seemed very zoned out and almost afraid to hang out with Harry and Hermione. Sirius noticed this and decided to catch up on Ron. Sirius started to look through Ron's stuff when Ron was away at class. Sirius soon found a journal in which Ron kept. It looked like the diary Tom Riddle has kept when he was young. But how could it be, Harry had destroyed the journal. Sirius opened up the book and began to read what appeared.  
  
Unlike Tom's fading ink, Ron's stayed where it was. Sirius read through all the pages on how Ron had a crush on Cho (and the way she seemed to be obsessed with Harry), how Ron felt about being the best friend of someone so famous, how Hermione was so good at school, and various other things. Sirius didn't think of anything about this until he got to the end of the journal. Ron has written something very confusing in it.  
  
Journal,  
I am so sick of this, I can't take my life anymore. I just wish some certain people would die. It would end a world of trouble for me. A few days ago I put some poison in my, Harry, and Hermione's cauldron during potions. I also put a charm on myself so I wouldn't get affected. The charm didn't work and when the three of us drank the potion we all collapsed. By what I heard, Snape didn't believe we were hurt so he continued with his lesson. After a while he noticed we hadn't gotten up. He had some people check us to see if we were ok. The students had said that we were hardly alive. Snape rushed to see Madame Pomfrey and to tell her. She had come down and taken us to the hospital wing. There, she gave us strong antidotes. We woke up three days later. Soon after, Snape was charged of poisoning the three of us and was fired. Even thought that wasn't my goal, I'm glad he got fired. Now if I could only think of a way to kill those two that will be effective.  
-Ron  
  
Sirius stared down at the paper in disbelief. How could somebody so close to Hermione and Harry possibly do something like that? Just as Sirius closed the book and put it down, Ron stormed into the room.  
  
"I know you were looking at my journal, don't try to get away, you won't be able to." 


	3. Part 3

Ron backed out of the room and ran off down the hall. Sirius tried to stop him but couldn't. Sirius thought to himself how bad everything was turning out to be. Suddenly, something occurred to Sirius. Ron was Voldemort! But how? Harry's scar would of hurt, and he hadn't complained once. Everybody knew that Voldemort could use people's bodies though and who else would be more perfect than Harry's best friend. Sirius had it all figured out, all he had to do was tell Dumbeldore. Not to mention, Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione avoided Ron over the next few days. Every time Ron tried to talk to them, they left. Sirius also took close watch on Ron. He had learned how to become another type on animangi, an ant. Sirius went wherever Ron was, just to make sure Ron didn't do anything. The stange thing was, Ron never seemed to do anything out of the ordinary. Maybe Voldermort had left Ron's body to go seek another. After all, Sirius had found out that Ron was Voldemort. Voldemort couldn't have the even mer chance of being caught. So maybe he fled.  
  
In the meantime, Dumbledore was taking great precautions to be on the lookout. Sirius had told him what he had found in the diary. He was very surprised indeed. It was all logical though; Ron, Harry's best friend, who else would Voldemort have better to be closer to Harry with. Ron was forbidden to talk to Harry and Hermione for a week. Ron didn't know why, even though he tried to find out. Hermione, of coarse, was in the library trying to read up on how Voldemort goes into peoples' bodies to see if Ron actually had Voldemort in him. Harry, on the other hand, was in total distraught. He had been poisoned and lost his one best friend. He knew he had Hermione but in all, she was no help. She was always doing homework, in the library, on messing with Crookshanks. Harry tried to sneak away to see Ron a couple of times, but it was impossible. Sirius always made sure Harry was where he was supposed to be.  
  
One day, Fred and George Weasley came up to him and gave him a secret on how to get past Sirius and Dumbledore. This wouldn't be the first time that the twins had given Harry help. In Harry's third year, they had presented him with a map of all of Hogwarts secret tunnels. He figured they did it so he could get to Hogsmeade since the Dursley's hadn't signed his permission form. Later, Harry found out that his dad had helped in writing that map. Yet, today, Fred and George only gave Harry a few minor incantations. Harry thanked them and they were off. Before they left, though, they gave Harry a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry unrolled the parchment and could tell at once that it was none other than Ron's handwritting. Messy and all. On it was written;  
  
"Harry, I have no clue what had happened those few days. All I remember is that suddenly one day I was running down the hallways and I stoped. All the sudden came Sirius behind me and he bound me in ropes from his wand. Harry, you know I would never do anything to harm you on purpose. You're my best friend. I can bet Hermione isn't a bit of help either. Ha.. Harry.. please get me out of this. I didn't do a single thing. I'm going to send Fred and George off to you with some incantations. Hopefully they will work. Oh Harry, please try them. This place is giving me the creeps! I mean it, there are spiders here.. HELP!"  
  
He rolled the parchment back up. Something just didn't seem right. Spiders? Where was he, he was in Hogwarts wasn't he. The only place Harry could think of was the dungeons. But why would anybody seclude him all the way down there? They couldn't possibly think Ron was that much of a danger. Harry knew better, they were best friends after all. There was no way that Voldemort could ever be in him.  
  
So Harry was off, he had to go check the dungeons. First, he went back to his dorm room and got his invisibility cloak and his map. He pulled on the coat and left. Once he was outside the portait hole, he checked the map. The coast was clear, he shouldn't have any problem getting to Ron. He ran down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons. Once he was down there, he checked the map again. Ron didn't show up anywhere. Harry was about to give up all hope of Ron being down then when he suddenly remembered that Ron could be on a charm. The charm had made him not being able to be seen. So Harry set off down the hall. He heard coughing in one of the cells. He looked in and saw Ron. He called out Ron's name and Ron turned to look out the bars, a surprised look on his face. He didn't see anybody and was very startled. Then it hit him, Harry was under the cloak! Harry took off the cloak and Ron ran to the doors. Ron spoke to Harry.  
  
"I knew you would come for me!" Then Ron's eyes turned into an eviling glowing red. "but this time you won't escape….." 


End file.
